musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Christian Brechse
thumb|Christian Brechse alias EcstasyChristian Brechse (* 2. Mai 1990 in Berlin, Deutschland) ist ein deutscher Musiker und Komponist. Seine bevorzugten Stilrichtungen sind Rock, Pop, Jazz und Trash. Sein Künstlername ist seit 2001 Ecstasy. Heute ist Brechse primär als Official Songwriter, Designer und Autor tätig. Brechses höchstes Ziel ist hierbei die Förderung von Jugendlichen im künstlerischen Sinne. Laut eigenen Angaben kam beim Verkauf der CDs immer 50% den Jugendlichen zu Gute. Genauso gibt er nach eigenen Angaben soviel er kann für die Förderung von Jugendlichen aus seinem Verdienst als Official Songwriter und Designer aus. Bis heute hat er insgesamt mehr als 10.000 CDs ohne jemals einen Plattenvertrag gehabt zu haben verkauft. Biographie Christian Brechse lernte von 2001 bis 2005 das Handwerk als Official Songwriter. Bevor er jedoch ein solcher wurde, gründete er 2003 seine erste eigene Trashband "BDT - B'ad '''D'rugs on the 'T'erminal". Bereits auf dem ersten Album "BDT" fand sich ein kleiner Hit namens "Einzigartig". Durch Konzerte in Kreuzberg und Neukölln machte sich Ecstasy mit seiner Band schnell einen Namen und wurde eine lokale Größe. 2004 machte die Band eine Tour durch diverse Bars, Kneipen und sogenannten "Szeneschuppen" durch ganz Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz. Mit der Abschließung der Ausbildung zum Official Songwriter wurde die Band "BDT" 2005 aufgelöst. Danach begann Brechse seine Karriere als Solokünstler. Im Sommer 2007 machte er eine kurze Tour durch Deutschland, Holland, Schweiz und Österreich. Sein Album "Ecstasy helps you" verkaufte sich insgesamt über 6.000 Mal. Dieses Album und die damit verbundene Tour wurde sein Abschied als Künstler. Außer als Sänger arbeitet Brechse ebenfalls als Komponist für andere Musiker. Hierbei stand vor allem die Förderung von jungen Talenten im Fokus. 2004 entstand ein Zusammenschluss mit Brechse und anderen Musikern zum "BDT - Team", welche zur Förderung junger Talente geschaffen wurde. Allerdings wurde diese Organisation am 1. Dezember 2008 aufgelöst. Darauf wurde eine neue Vereinigung von diversen Künstlern einberufen, namens "Ecstasy6000", die allerdings ebenfalls nicht mehr existiert. Brechse gründete darauf einen inoffiziellen Bund von verschiedenen Künstlern namens "B17 - Die zweite Generation", welche sich mit der Ausbildung, Vermarktung und Zusammenarbeit mit jungen Nachwuchskünstlern beschäftigt. Dieser Bund wurde zum ersten Mal im März 2010 aktiv. Seit 2011 widmet sich Brechse wieder stärker dem Schreiben. Zitate - "Ich möchte eine neue Organisation erschaffen. Das bedeutet nicht die Schaffung eines neuen materiellen Geschäfts, dessen Lebenszeit aufgrund der Wirtschaftskrise determiniert ist, sonder die Erschaffung eines Ideals, eines neuen Gewerbes." - "Die Produktionsverhältnisse der Musiker unserer Zeit sind besser als jemals zuvor, und doch bleiben wir in der Überreizung der Medien untätig. Die Lähmung, die von ganzen oben, der Top Ten, ausgeht, impliziert keine Willkür, sondern ein durch Taten expliziertes Manöver zur Unterstützung der Verelendung unserer Kreativität und unseres Freigeistes." Diskographie Als Sänger Ecstasy der Band "BDT": 'BDT ' Enthält #Bad Druges on the Terminal #In der Hölle ist es warm #Eins und Eins ergibt Eins #Pflaster #Kotz' quer #"Deine Mutta!" - Ja, so herlich originell #Einzigartig #Frauen wird man nie verstehen #Die Wanderballarina Erschienen ist dieses Album 2003 in Zusammenarbeit mit den Musikern/ Sängern LSD, Speed und C. Brechse. Es war ihr Déput als Band und verkaufte sich insgesamt 1.300 Mal. 'System ' Enthält #Stein #Fuck you, now #Herz und Pein #Kohle #Nackt auf dem Boden #Herrlich Dumm #Ich lass mich töten Dieses Album erschien 2004 und war ein Misserfolg. Mitwirkende Musiker waren: C. Brechse, LSD, Speed und Lily '''X - TASY Enthält #Lass und traurig sein #Schach #Ich habe zu viel Geld #Ich bin 15 #Warum fragen, wenn man es tuen kann? #Reichtum öffnet alle Toren #Liebe ist ein Geschäft ohne Moral #Sing it Diese Album erschien 2005. Mitwirkende Musiker waren: Das BDT - Orchester, LSD, Speed und C. Brechse. Als Solokünstler: Singles und EPs *Libby Dibby Dog ( enthält: Ich bin... // erschienen: 2001) *Kill them all (enthält: Nie wieder ''/ ''Rache ist so süß wie anstrengend ''// erschienen: 2002) *Ecstasy (enthält: ''Einzigartig / Die Steckdose / Kaum geboren schon verloren ''// erschienen: 2003) *Ecstasy II (enthält: ''Einzigartig Remix / Die Steckdose Part II ''/ ''Die altmodische Methode ''// erschienen: 2003) *Feuer, Flame, Schmerz (enthält: ''Wir lieben uns um Mitternacht /'' Frauen sind zu teuer / ''Jungs sind öde, lesbisch müsst man sein ''// erschienen: 2004 mit der Sängerin Lily gesungen) *Zwei Versager unter sich (enthält: ''Magersucht, Schizophrenie und Wahnsinn macht glücklich, aber nicht satt ''/ ''Reinkarnation? Ne, nicht alles noch mal von vorn ''/ Füllwörter // erschienen: 2004 mit dem Sänger Skeleton gesungen) *In unserem Alter ist die Liebe... (enthält: ''Schlampen ficken gut, dumme Mädels besser und interlektuelle am besten ''/ ''Damals liebte ich sie und heute liebe sie jeden Tag ''/ ''Bürger aller Länder: Vereinigt Euch ''/ ''Kinder sind Rente ''// erschienen: 2004 mit der Sängerin Lily gesungen) *Du bist Krank? Hurra, denn das macht schlank (enthält: ''Böse und gemein müsst man sein ''/ ''Familie ist das schönste auf der Welt ''/ Hypochonder sind schwer zu verstehen // erschienen: 2004 mit dem Sänger Bleeder gesungen) *Traumwelt (enthält: ''Traumwelt, wo alles Einem gefällt ''/ ''Das Ende ist nah. Wie wunderbar / Arschloch / Schröder war so la la, aber jetzt kommt's merkel // erschienen: 2005 mit Lily und Bleeder gesungen) *Das ist FETT (enthält:'' Meine Häusies in da Villa in Zehlendorf mit Pool und mächtig viel Zigarettenasche / ''Grotesk. Diese alten Säcke aus Hochnäsighausen ''// erschienen: 2005) *Rapper sind cool! ... oder? (enthält: ''Nicht X - TASY, Ecstasy ''/ ''My Homies call it: Was? / Rap ist geR.I.P.t / Alle Frauen sind Schlampen! Außer Mama // erschienen: 2005) *Das Beste an Ecstasy (Ein "Best of"// enthält:'' Einzigartig / ''Frauen sind zu teuer ''/ ''Die Steckdose ''// erschienen: 2006) *Vertrauen (enthält: ''Man sieht sich immer zwei Mal im Leben / Wahrheit brauchst du nun ''/ ''Schau mich an ''// erschienen: 2006) *Technologie (enthält: "''I" ''// erschienen 2006 mit dem Sänger "Der Hacker" gesungen) *The black Power (enthält "''Weiße killen, Schwarze Babies stillen"// es handelt sich hierbei um ein Album der Band The Black Motherfucker. In besagten Song hat C. Brechse ebenfalls gesungen// erschienen: 2008) *Y - MAS (enthält: Last Christmas, jetzt mal in schwul ''/ In da Weihnachtsbäckerai // erschienen: 2008) *God is not good and it is not his job (enthält: Beethoven likes Techno'' / Being Poor ''/ ''Kaugummi // erschienen: 2009 mit der Sängerin Anna gesungen) Alben Ecstasy helps you Enthält: #Trauer, Lust, Leidenschaft #Weißt Du noch, was einst geschah? #Egomane #Verflucht sei der Tag #Drogen, Drogen muss man loben #Pädophil heißt nichts mehr #Kannst Du es ertragen? #Schlag sie tot!!! #Frage ein letztes Mal #Kleines, süßes, unschuldiges, DUMMES Kind #Wieviel willst du noch? #Einsam sterben #Als ich ein klein Bürschen war Das Album erschien 2007 und war das letzte, das C. Brechse gegeben hat. Die Singles, EPs, Alben und LPs, die folgten, wurden auf der Bühne nicht mehr performt. Trash Music Enthält: #Mutter, Mama, Liebliche Frau #Es war einmal ein blauer Mann #Frag' mich nach der Logik #Verkomplizierung #Deutsch kann ich sehr gut und finde es gut auch #Frauen wollen mich, leider auch die Männer #Der Swing der Depression #Schau da kommt sie, die Versuchung #Wer eine Katze hat, hat eine Muschi Erschienen ist dieses Album 2007. Einzelnachweise http://www.ecstasy.u1u.de/ Weblinks http://ecstasy.spreadshirt.de/ http://ecstasy-trash.blogspot.com/ http://www.myspace.com/christianbrechse Kategorie:Unsortiert